Jack Savage: Kill-claw
by VIGNA
Summary: This story follows up from my previous work: Zootopia Nick's redemption. This mini-series is dedicated towards Jack 'Savage' Hopps and Wade 'Ford' Harrison...the Z-avengers known as Gauntlet and Sharpshooter as they embark on a undercover mission to rid the streets of a new threat to Zootopia...Kill-Claw, an enemy Winter soldier! But is he really who he seems? Let's find out
1. Chapter 1

Jack had always been the odd one in his family when it came to ambitions amongst other things. His appearance in it's own was unorthodox for a rabbit in a family who have pure grey fur.

Jack was also taller than most in his family and had three, wide, black whisker like markings on both sides of his cheeks along with possessing an accent that sounded very similar to a British accent and had a verbal tic as he always ended every sentence with ' Mate'

He craved adventure and secrets and wanted to explore the unknown when he was about 5 years old, he witnessed his older sister, Judy, befriend a fox named Nick Wilde. Now being as curious as he wanted to see and feel what it felt like to befriend a predator.

And so he did, and it was one of the best decisions in his life that he had to keep secret due to his... biased…. father. And when he heard that Judy wanted to become a Police officer he had thought of all the possibilities for adventures she'd have so he followed in her footsteps.

When one would think about the idea of a Policemen, you'd think of Crime-bosses, Murder mysteries, kidnapping and a whole bunch of interesting affairs!

However, fighting on a speeding train on top of the highest peak in Tundra-town in high tech, next dimension battle armour with your Super-soldier enhanced Sister along with her boyfriend which turned out to be another Super-soldier with a metal arm from another dimension who so conveniently brought along his ex-partner, a Sorcerer Supreme, a man in an indestructible black suit and a LITERAL GOD to fight off a Super-villain terrorist organisation…. was not one of those expectations.

But hey, times change…and Jack changed with it….

* * *

It was roughly two months after the events of that fateful day and Jack was adjusting well to his new-found reputation amongst the citizens of Zootopia.

Of course, he wasn't alone in this as he best friend Wade Harrison also seemed to enjoy the new-found attention that he was receiving from society…. especially the more…feminine side.

See, Wade always had a thing for the girls and couldn't resist the opportunity to even just hang out with just one of em and now the whole bloody female population is just swarming him, both predators and prey alike.

Not to say, he didn't deserve the attention…but at this rate, it's just feeding his massive ego.

Jack rolled his eyes as a new bunch of ladies, no doubt single, rushed over to his Albino friend…thus prominently interrupting their activities they had scheduled.

Currently, all they were doing was just sitting in the national park on a bench near a water fountain which had a statue of their ex-Mayor Lionheart at its' centre.

Jack fell deep into thought about his siblings, Gordon, Lucio, Susan, Jill and James.

He had personally seen of his siblings Gordon, and Susan at the Z.P.D academy last month after all that commotion, but he never got to see off the rest of em.

Though, what he did know was that Lucio entered a music academy, Jill entered Medical school and James went to Acting school….

He stared up at the sun and closed his eyes from a brief while as his ears fell back and he sighed after breathing in some fresh air. It was then he felt something vibrate in his pocket, which brought him back down to earth.

He slid his hands into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out his smartphone and answered the call, with a bit of boredom "This is Jack…"

"Officer Savage…" replied a gruff and rather deep voice from the other end of the line, causing Jack to sit upright with his eyes full of attention "Chief Bogo, to what do owe the pleasure, mate?"

"I'd prefer 'sir' but that's not the point. Get down to the station, there's something here that requires your attention asap" Bogo Ordered as he hung up making the line go dead.

Jack placed his phone back in his pocket as he turned around towards his partner, who was still with the ladies talking, flirting and no doubt getting their numbers…god he was such a playboy. But that was part of what made Wade, Wade. It's part of his charm.

"Oi sorry to interrupt your little dating session there mate, but, we need to go…Bogo wants us at the station asap" Jack said as he crossed his arms.

Wade looked distraught for a moment before giving a light chuckle and showing some hints of amusement as a smile crept up on his face. "Sorry ladies, maybe next time…I gotta go" Wade said as he made a popping sound with his mouth at the end of his sentence and finished off with a grin and a wave.

"aww…." The ladies moaned in fake sorrow and Wade laughed "Hey…I'll be back, I promise!" he smirked as Jack grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the car, already at his wits end with Wade's endless flirting…every day it just…never stops!

The got into Jack's car, it wasn't a big fancy one as he was just learning to drive so he just got a classic Ford mustang at the second-hand dealer. He started the engine and drove towards the station when Jack spoke "Man, why you gotta be such a kill-joy"

"Because, Wade, this happens like every time we hang out…it's annoying" Jack grumbled and Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked "Ha! I bet you're just jealous I can score a ton of hot chicks and you can't…what's the matter? Not ready to lose it yet?" he chuckled in amusement

Jack's ears shot up and he blushed "H-hey! It's not like that!". Laughter filled the car after that as Wade wiped a tear from his left eyelid with a finger in response to his friend's answer.

"Ah! It's fine Jacko, maybe someday you'll find that special someone eh. And look…we've arrived at the Z.P.D" Wade said as he looked up at the towering building ahead of them which still had some construction work going on.

Jack parked his car near the front entrance and turned off the engine and took the key out of the port as he opened his door and stepped out of the car with Wade as they made their way inside the building, known as precinct 1.

As usual, crime never rests and neither do the good guys…. except maybe Nick and Judy who were on an extended vacation to an exclusive beach resort located at the heart of Sahara Square, where they would also be staying at the palm hotel as thanks from the new mayor Rosenburg, who was a lioness.

Jack saw a few familiar faces at work though, Clawhouser at reception and Barry and Ryan talking to Delgato and Wolford.

Jack tapped his watch that he was wearing twice and that activated Eclipse, his personal A.I companion.

"Hello zhere Jack, what can I do for you?" Eclipse asked and Jack smiled "Could you make me taller?" he asked, "But of course Kinder" Eclipse replied and in an instant, Jack felt himself lift off the ground as the cloths he wore was his armour as it could change its form.

Jack instantly became as tall as Wade when the two reached Clawhouser's desk. The Cheetah stopped eating his pack of chips when he noticed Jack and Wade…aka… Gauntlet and Sharpshooter approaching him.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" Clawhouser asked and Jack smiled "We're here to see the Chief, just let him know we're here" he said and the cheetah nodded as he dialled in some numbers on the hotline that was linked to the Chief's office and exchanged a few words before nodding and putting the phone down.

"Right then, the Chief will see you two now…you know where to go" He smiled as he went back to eating his pack of Chips.

Jack and Wade went up a spiral staircase and reached the centre of a long hallway where Chief Bogo's name was carved into a gold nameplate and nailed to the centre of the wooden oak door.

Jack opened the door where he saw the Chief sort out some paperwork as he looked at the two and neatly arranged a stack of papers and placed them at the side of the corner.

"Right then, come in you two" The Chief ordered and they did so accordingly as they pulled up the chairs and sat down for briefing.

The Chief looked at the two of them, knowing full well their capabilities as demonstrated last month during the incident. "Ok, then, listen closely…I want you two to investigate something for me."

"What's it gonna be Chief?" Wade asked with a smug grin that would only ever rival Nick's own grin.

"There's been a chain of mysterious robberies down at sector 4, near the entrance of Little rodentia. Suspects claim that they were robbed but never felt a single thing. Normally, I would send in Delgato for this but here's where it got interesting…"

Bogo took out a few photos and flashed them in-front of the two Officers. Jack brought up Eclipse and told him to analyse the photos for anything suspicious, after a few seconds a holographic projection of all images appeared in mid-air in which Eclipse had zoomed in on a man with a hood and a black jacket.

"Sir…look here, you may find this interesting" Eclipse called out as he zoomed in on one of the photographs on the right-hand sight.

"Is that…" Wade said as he raised an eyebrow and gasped slightly at the picture when Jack, who bore the same expression but housed more concern and seriousness completed his sentence "A metal arm…with two claw like projections…which can only mean, as we all know only one person with a metal arm, but he's on our side…"

"It's another Winter Soldier…...or at least, something like that...which means…that there's still some Hydra agents out there." Wade breathed out in slight fear for the civilians as he gulped.

"Have you raised the alarm of this yet Chief? Or at least notified the Z.P.D? Or maybe even…" Jack was interrupted by Bogo as he raised his hand to stop him.

"No…not yet, I'd like this on the downlow for a while as the city just suffered from a massive invasion from these guys. And to find out that there's still some out loose on the streets with characteristics similar to that of Officer Wilde…. there would be nation-wide panic.

After all…. we all know what Wilde can do on his own. If this truly is another Winter Soldier…then Jack, I want you to bring him in as quietly as possible, without raising any alarm…understood?"

Jack nodded before asking "May I at least inform my family? I'll ask them not to tell anyone…please sir!" he pleaded and Bogo nodded "Dismissed…wait. Make the call here and then go"

Jack nodded as he took out his phone and speed dialled his mother's phone number. "Hello Jack!" came her voice, all happy and ignorant to the threat hanging over everyone's' heads.

"Mom…call everyone near you and put the phone on speaker…please this is VERY Important…for the safety of our family"

"Oh dear…w... what's wrong?" she stuttered, finally grasping some bits of the threat as he heard her call everyone towards her "What is it Jack?" he heard his father ask and he responded, "You all know how Nick is the Winter soldier right?"

"Yeah…what about it?" Stu asked in concern, piecing the puzzle bit by bit "Dad…stay indoors. Don't ever leave the house…. because there's another one out there…dad there's a hostile Winter Soldier out there on the loose in the streets!"

He heard everyone gasp and panic "Have you…told Nick yet" was Stu's response. "No…the Chief want's this done as quietly as possible, if I fail to catch him within 48 hours…then Nick will be informed and so will the rest of the country. Dad, **_DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE UNTIL IT IS SAFE TO DO SO_** " Jack warned as he heard his father reply "Understood".

Silence greeted him next as he hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket and he walked out the door with Wade…now more serious than ever.


	2. Chapter 2: The first 12

The first 12 hours of any case was a pain in the backside…even if you had a super-suit equipped with an ultra-intelligent A.I.

Jack had spent virtually hours on end scouting the areas which the suspect was seen but to no avail…it had seemed like this Hydra agent had already anticipated that he was being watched…. not good.

If this new Winter soldier knew that Jack was after him, he'd have to watch his back constantly and be wary of even the slightest hint of suspicious activity as he'd seen what Nick was capable of, and using him as a medium to estimate his target's threat level was the best move right now.

Finally, Jack grew tired to the endless scouting and contacted Eclipse again when they were safely parked near a café. Wade however couldn't stay in the car and pointed it out.

"Hey Jacko, Imma go get something to drink…this case is making me thirsty" Wade said and Jack nodded in approval as he saw Wade exit the car and close the door behind him, walking towards the café with his hands in his pockets.

Jack slouched against the car seat and sighed as he contacted Eclipse again, the watch came to life with a beep and the screen turned blue as Eclipse came to life once more.

"Hey Eclipse, you wouldn't happen to have found anything have you?" Jack asked and Eclipse paused a moment before responding "Well…I have tried running a physical match of everyone in Zootopia who appears to look at least a bit like him"

"And?" Jack questioned and Eclipse answered, "Here's the good part…as of now, there are only two people who even come close to matching this guy's physical description…."

Jack had his mouth wide open, this was the break he had been looking for…at last! But he straightened himself again…this was a possible Hydra agent, a Winter Soldier to be exact…to even locate him was a feat in itself, combat was whole other thing entirely.

Jack pondered on what to do, but, something felt odd…he felt as if this discovery was too soon if that made any sense. What if, he deliberately made himself exposed so as to lure his pursuers out into the open and then…off them.

This was going to be very tricky if that was the case…he HAD to be prepared to fight if need be and he needed to be ready to retreat. Though, retreat may be difficult…as he was going to him and not the other way round.

He was brought back to earth when Wade knocked on the car window, wanting to come back inside. Jack pressed a button and the lock on the door opened with a click allowing Wade to climb back in whilst taking a sip of his coffee.

"So partner…what now?" he asked as he wiped his mouth with some napkins that was provided along with his beverage. "Now…we track our guy, Eclipse found two people that bear a physical similarity towards our suspect" Jack explained but Wade raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing there's a but coming…"

Jack nodded with his eyes closed "I feel like it's a trap" he drove his car and a few seconds later after Wade had pondered over what Jack had just said he sighed too "Yeah…I'm thinking the same thing too. I don't know, it's too easy if you ask me. One might say he's clumsy or it was an accident that he exposed himself like that…"

"If it were an ordinary person…I'd agree" Jack said as he continued Wade's sentence was a slight nod. "But this….is no ordinary person we're dealing with" Jack continued.

Wade chuckled as he brushed his fur back atop his head with his hand as he sighed "Since when is it ever…"

Jack smiled and hummed in agreement as he continued driving on until he had reached his supposed destination

When they arrived, Wade raised an eyebrow Jack who noticed and asked what was up. "A Pub? The world's most dangerous individual….is having a drink? Really?" Wade asked in slight disappointment, though it was a little cliché…as the bad guy from all the movies he'd seen.

Jack shrugged and replied, "I'm just as confused as you mate". They got out of their car and proceeded inwards, Eclipse morphed Jack's clothes into something more street like…I.e. a black leather Jacker and jeans…. kinda like Wade's current attire.

"Be weary of anything suspicious" Jack warned and Wade nodded as they split up to explore the area they were currently in.

Jack's eyes brushed through the seemingly endless crowds of people in the pub as he sat down near the bar and ordered a drink as he turned around on his chair and continued to scan the area.

Wade on the other hand went towards the more 'restricted area', the back rooms and storage facilities the pub had…only flashing his badge whenever necessary.

The Albino Wolf entered one of the storage compartment rooms and his natural, predator night vision kicked in, making everything seem brighter than it would.

Wade made his ear perk up to try and listen for even the slightest of sound as he roamed about the dark, dank room.

He heard a crash come from behind far behind him, near the entrance that he'd come into and ran back muttering colourful words.

When he arrived the entrance was blocked by a mound of boxes and other stuff, Wade barred his teeth and let out a growl...they were being watched.

The Albino felt something hit him from behind as he stumbled forwards into the mess, he managed to get back up and withdrew his silenced pistol from within his jacket and took a few shots in the dark…literally.

When nothing happened, Wade had assumed that he'd missed and went to scout the area again…finding a air vent lid on the ground. He looked up and saw the exposed vent and used his predatory hearing to hear the ever so slight footsteps hurdling away from the storage area.

Wade's face grimaced in annoyance as he closed his eyes and sighed to calm down as he tried to look for a way out….

He had managed to get a few things out of the way from the blocked entrance, but one of the collapsed metal shelves was too heavy to lift…he was trapped.

Realising this Wade took his radio out, but he realised that it was damaged and concluded that the Hydra agents aim from the confrontation was to separate Jack and Wade in every way possible.

Wade threw the device away and reached for his phone as he fumbled around in his pockets to find the little device, once he had his hands on it he quickly took it out and speed dialled Jack's phone…who, thank god, picked up almost immediately.

"Wade?" came Jack's voice from the other end in a questioning tone. "Yes, me, look…he's here alright…. that Winter Soldier he's here. He escaped from the air vents and is possibly heading outside"

"Got it…Eclipse picked up his trail. He's in the back ally, one question though…where are you mate?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed "The little runt trapped me in the storage room…there's no way out and the air vent is too small for a Wolf of my size to slip through"

"Right then….sit tight mate, I'm in pursuit" Jack said as he lept off the stool and dashed out the back way where he saw and intercepted the Hydra agent, making him halt in his tracks by merely powering up his repulsers "That's as far as you go mate… Z.P.D you're under arrest"

The figure raised his hands to surrender and Jack saw the metal arm with the claws…a sort of prototype hand from the one Nick has by the looks of it. "Look dude, I don't want any trouble…I just came here for a drink"

"You trapped my partner in the storage room…plus you're a bloody Hydra agent…" Jack deadpanned, but not letting his guard waver for even a moment.

"I didn't ask for this! I swear! I just wanted a normal life…. Hydra kidnapped me and made me into this…" the figure explained.

This caught Jack's attention "Continue…". "Look, man…I know who YOU are. And I don't want to be going around and getting trouble from the Cops…much less the Z-avengers…..Mr Savage..or should I address you by Gauntlet? Either way…. i didn't harm your partner in any way…there's not a single scratch on em I promise! Wolfs honour!"

"Wolf? You're not human?" Jack questioned and the figure shook his head as he pulled his hood back to reveal the face of a Grey Wolf. "I just want to make a living…something to start off with….i…agree that I have been up to no good, pickpocketing and all…but nothing big to attract the attention of 2 Z-avengers."

"Look mate….with what you've told me…let me help you." He powered his repulsers down as he continued " After you've served your sentence…be it 2-3 months…..the Z.P.D could help you."

"Tempting….but I can't. There's a lot going on behind the scenes that not even You, let alone Wilde or Hopps knows about….after all….you know what they say.."

Jack powered up his repulsers expecting an attack "Cut off one head…two more shall take it's place"

Jack felt intense pain shoot up through his lower abdomen as warm liquid seeped through his cloths and dripped down his mouth….it had a familiar taste to it….he realised now that it was blood.

The figure in front of his faded and Jack's eyes shook "A bloody hologram? Damn it!".

"I didn't want to do this….but they are in control of me. I apologise for this….hopefully you'll live to help me." Said the figure from behind him as he withdrew the metal claw and faded into the darkness.

Jack fell to his knees and he clenched his wound "Sir…..it's bad….you'll bleed out at this rate…I'll initiate emergency medical protocols immediately. Sir…another thing, his claws are made out of a material called adamantium…it cuts though almost any metal….including this suit."

Jack threw up some blood as his head begun to spin as he felt Eclipse tend to his wounds. Jack tried to stand but couldn't so the A.I initiated ' light hover mode' on his repulser boots.

Jack heard the door behind him burst open as Wade angrily surveryed the area "Where is that little sonva…." He stopped when he noticed Jack was bleeding and he noticed the puncture wound as well.

"Oh crap! JACK!" Wade exclaimed as he ran towards his friend. "I'm alright mate…E…eclipse is healing me…..you …d…drive ok? This is…big..ger than we thought"

"Hey! Hey! Don't overdo it, take it easy…take it….oh damn this bad…that wound looks very serious!" Wade panicked in fear of losing his childhood best-friend.

He felt himself tear up as he slung Jack's arm over his shoulder as he moved him towards the car where he placed jack in the passenger door and fastened his seatbelt.

Wade got in the driver's seat and raced towards the Z.P.D…where thankfully, everyone BUT Bogo was on break and no one was in the building. It was good cause questions would be asked and Nick and Judy would be alerted.

They knocked the door to Bogo's office and entered, permission be damned. When Bogo caught sight of the injured Jack he mentally gasped but held a clam face as he gestured them to sit.

"Ok…what the hell happened….I'm calling an ambulance" Bogo said with a stern voice but Eclipse spoke up saying that he was healing the wound as they spoke and he'd be alright within a day with full rest.

Jack explained everything to Bogo, who nodded and dismissed them…tasking Wade to look after Jack and to MAKE SURE he get's proper rest.

Wade nodded, no playfulness present in his eyes as he lifted his friend up and went home…leaving Bogo to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Rest and recovery

Jack didn't know how protective Wade could be…. until now. He had insisted that Eclipse could use the suits thrusters to make his hover slightly off of the ground.

However, that didn't convince the Wolf. Wade actually carried him to the car bridal style and even fastened his seat-belt as he drove…slowly to his place.

Wade placed Jack on his bed to rest and left to town to get some stuff , leaving Jack to his thoughts as he reflected on the Wolf's words as he closed his eyes and focused on it

'I didn't want to do this….but they are in control of me. I apologise for this….hopefully you'll live to help me'.

Jack cast his gaze up onto the ceiling and sighed as he was…conflicted in what to do. On one hand it wasn't his fault, if he was telling the truth of course, and on the other hand…he was a Hydra agent and was dangerous to the public.

The rabbit clenched the blanket that was covering him and screwed his eyes shut in frustration of not knowing what to do. He sure the hell wasn't going to call Nick or Judy…once they got a look at him they'd take out the poor lad in one hit.

He gulped and tried standing up, with success to his shock as Eclipse revealed that most of his injuries had healed during his hours in thought. The rabbit tried basic movements like walking, running and Jumping.

He could walk, he could run…albeit with a little difficulty as pain still shot up his wound and jumping was a no go.

Restricted to only walking, the rabbit made his way down towards the fridge downstairs and opened the fridge, grabbing a burger out of it and putting it in the microwave.

While waiting for the devices timer to reach 0:00, Jack just wandered his room aimlessly. 'I could've actually died today' he thought, the severity of that thought sent shivers down his spine.

He then took his phone out and glanced at the timer as it counted down from 0:43 seconds. Jack sat cross-legged on his bed as he glanced through all his contacts on his phone

 _ **Nick**_

 _ **Judy**_

 _ **Gordon**_

 _ **Wade**_

 _ **Bogo (Work)**_

 _ **Clawhouser**_

 _ **Z.P.D response line**_

 _ **Mum**_

 _ **Dad**_

He paused there for a minute looking at those two contacts, thinking what they would've thought if they knew that he was critically injured. Jack sighed as he heard the microwave beep.

He got up and opened the microwave and slowly placed his lunch on a plate and moved said plate on the desk in front of him and ate in silence. Once he finished he washed his plate and wondered…what was Wade up to?

Wade was out getting something to drink at Starbucks, he was sitting down outside under the shaded area when his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the contact details.

It was Judy

'Crap' he thought as he answered the phone "Hey there Cap what's up?". Judy responded back "Oh nothing, just checking in…how's Jack by the way?"

"Pfft, the guy's perfectly fine." Wade chuckled in a nervous tone which Judy picked up.

After a few more minutes of intense questioning, the wolf accidently revealed that Jack was in fact not okay and that he was stabbed and injured and hand it not been for Eclipse he would have DIED.

Realising that he'd just revealed this info he clasped a hand over his mouth and thought 'Damn it Jack's gonna have my head for this'.

"We. Are. Coming. Over. There. NOW" Judy's voice exclaimed as Wade grimaced from the tone of her loud voice as she hung up.

This didn't look good at all…Jack was going to kill him for this. "As he picked his things up and went over to Jack's place to see how he was doing, but due to certain circumstances…i.e the girls, he was delayed for quite a while.

When he did however manage to get home, it was late and he was about to knock the door when he heard voices from inside, voices he recognised.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling he turned to door knob and saw Judy enveloping Jack in a ferocious hug and saying that she was glad that he was ok and Nick asked why he didn't tell them about the new Winter soldier…and that it was a Z-avenger matter not a Z.P.D matter.

Jack spotted Wade by the doorway and gave him a death stare and Wade nervously chuckled whist scratching the back of his head.

"Wade" Nick said as he crossed his arms, oh boy, lecture time. He braced himself for the lecture and he got one about telling them sooner, serious threat etc etc…

By the time he was done, Wade had felt guilty that he didn't inform them earlier…who knows, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"How are you now?" Judy asked smiling at Jack who smiled back and replied "Couldn't be better…" he replied.

"Good, cause we're going to need everything we got if we're going to catch this…new Winter soldier.

"You think Hydra are back?" Jack asked, and Nick closed his eyes to think and responded "Unlikely…there've been no portals or breaches, no word from Strange either. So I assume that it may be a cult Hydra built up or that this guy was here but we never noticed him until now"

"Could be…" Judy and Wade responded at the same time.

"He told me that someone was pulling his strings" Jack said, and Nick nodded "That's usually the case…"

Judy frowned in concern and gently grabbed Nick's metal arm "Oh nick…we're not judging"

Nick smiled and responded, "Who said you were carrots?".

Judy chuckled before getting off of Jack's bed and pulled a chair to sit on "Next time…we do this together" she said looking at Jack and Nick at Wade

"Right" they both said as they discuss more on the matter at hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guyss SORRY for the late late update...i had stuff to do and Uni stuff to work on. I haven't given up on this story nor have i given up on the Zooptpia stories...they're still in writing and will be released soon. I can't guarantee when...but they'll come when they'll come**_


	4. Mission briefing

A day after that incident, Jack had fully recovered from his wounds. He jumped out his bed and followed up his morning routine before putting on his police attire and prepared to go to work again when his phone rang.

Jack answered it and Bogo's voice came through "Jack, i need you here at the station. It's urgent, no time for questions". Jack raised an eyebrow at that as Bogo hung up the phone.

'I wonder what's going on' Jack thought as his old attire he still wore morphed into a black jacket and blue jeans and fingerless gloves, he walked out the door and looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow "Bloody hell, i'll never make it on time...".

His attire then morphed into his armour, the green liquid wrapped around his entire body like tentacles and soon the face mask formed. When Jack looked into the mirror he asked Eclipse "Hey can you change the colour of the armour?"

"A little wardrobe change sir?" Eclipse asked with a hint of amusement. To which Jack picked up and smiled "Yes, that would be it. Change it from green and gold to...grey and black"

"That wold reflect your fur nicely" it responded as it changed colour, the most part of the armour was now a silvery grey and the mask along with joints and arc reactor colour was black.

"This'll do bloody nicely" Jack smirked as his repulsers fired up and and he blasted off into the sky as soon as he stepped outside. He loved it when the wind was against his face...not that he could feel it due to the mask he was wearing but he could imagine it.

He landed down at the entrance of the Z.P.D and walked in ignoring the stares he got from bystanders and the shocked looks from most of the new officers whereas the old ones just raised their cups and tipped their hats in salutation.

"That's him isn't it? Jack Savage" whispered on of the new recruits, a female sheep in her 20's who was beside Clawhouser who nodded and began to sing to himself"Yes he is. Jack Savage, Jack savage does whatever a rabbit can. Shoots a beam, of any size catches criminals day and night no doubt here comes the armoured spy"

Jack heard it due to the enhanced hearing and clapped "Nice song, i'll make it my ringtone mate". The helmet faded away like water and retracted like a hood as he climbed the stairs and opened the door to Bogo's office as he stepped in

"Yeah mate what seems to be the problem?" Jack asked as his eyes widened as he saw basically the whole Z-avengers crew there, Wade aka Sharpshooter, Captain Zootopia aka Judy and Nick aka Winter soldier.

Nick noticed the colour change and commented on it "Nice colour change, the suit can do that?". Jack nodded and smiled but the moment was ruined by the clearing of someone's throat.

"Now...if i may. It's a pleasure to see you people up close but back to the matter at hand,due to the events of yesterday the Z.F.B.I has decided to take matters into it's own hands.

And it seems that you heroes are inspiring others as well..."

"Ok, 1) What? Why! This is CLEARLY a Z-avengers issue and 2) Really now? What's uh...goin on here" Sharpshooter asked with a change of tone to a playful on at his second reason.

"Well it seems that there are reports of a vigilante in bunny-burrow that was seen wearing some sort of black armour with white markings on it. Although the next day...the armour was seen coloured deep red and black" the agent explained

"I know that armour...the white markings...black armour. Yup...Crossbones, how his armour got here...wait a minute the cleanup" Nick explained before realising something

"What about it?" Bogo asked

"When we were taking care of the rest of the Hydra agents here with Strange, that would mean that Crossbones was here but he fled back. Leaving his armour or possibly a copy of it behind...why i'm not sure"

"I'll investigate the vigilante" Wade said and Bogo nodded. "And to address your first point Wade...what the Z.F.B.I do is out of my jurisdiction. i would leave it to you people but knowing their director who i KNOW is an annoyance at most times! I can't do anything"

"Who is he mate?" Jack asked and Bogo replied with asigh as he knew he'd live to hear Jack call him 'sir' "My hyperactive cousin...go figure he'd want his share in this".

"Bloody hell, doesn't he know how damn dangerous Hydra is? Let alone this new Bloody Winter soldier" Jack asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You seem pretty defensive of him Gauntlet" the agent said

"Gauntlet?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh sorry that slipped out...it's what the Chief calls you, sorta like your super-name or whatever" the agent, who was still in the shadows said.

"I'll give it thought about it. And yes i am, because like Nick he's being used...he told me himself" Jack said and Nick sighed " I knew it...poor guy must've been tortured. We'll try to bring him in for rehab and who knows...he may be a valuable ally"

"So everyone here knows what to do then" Bogo said and they all nodded but Wade did a recap "Right then, I'll go after our Vigilante crossbones and you three snuff out our little Killclaw"

"Oooh nice name mate" Jack said with a smile as Nick and Judy stood at attention "Z-avengers! Move out!"


	5. Crossguard

Wade got into his car and drove all the way to Bunnyburrow where he looked around for any signs of the Vigilante. He stopped by Gideon's store to order something and entered the store.

"Waade! How's it going?" Gideon asked as he came from behind the counter and a smile, Wade was shocked to see that he'd lost alot of weight and was built. "All is well my friend, hey, can i have something to eat please? Preferably a chocolate cake?"

"Suure thing. Oh and by the way, i couldn't help but notice that ur in uniform today...there somethin wrong?" Gideon asked as he goes to fetch his treat.

"Nothing big, just a Vigilante on the streets that i wanna talk to...maybe even draft him into the Z-avengers" Wade said as he dug in, Gideon smiled and went back to the counter "Is that right?"

Wade hummed in agreement as he finished his meal. "You know...i hear that he shows up whenever things go sour, there's a gang of Preds round these parts that love to terrorise the townsfolk and the Vigilante shows up...calls em self Crossguard"

"Crossguard? Not a bad name" Wade said as he got up and asked "And what's this about a gang?"

* * *

Later that day said gang of Predators prepared to terrorise a bunch of civilians to rob them. The leader of the bunch, a hyena got out a handgun and stepped out pointing it at a couple of rabbits.

"Money! NOW! or else-" He got interrupted when his gun got shot from his hand and a figure emerged from the shadows. "Tsk...Crossguar..." The Leader then got a good looks at this opponent and it wasn't Crossguard "oh...woah hey! YOU'RE THAT Z-AVENGER!"

"Name's Sharpshooter nice to meet ya" Wade smirked as he pulled out his own handgun and pointed it to the pack leader when said leader got knocked out along with his minions

"Heard you wanted to see me" said another voice as a figure from the shadows emerged wearing the Crossbones armour. Wade smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall

"So, you're crossguard...nice to meet ya. Name's Sharpshooter, Z-avenger..." Wade said casually.

"Nice to meet you. What're you doing round these here parts, avenger" Crossguard asked, knowing full well the answer. Wade chuckled and rolled his eyes "Oh c'mon, i know you know...after all...those were some really good treats...Gideon"

Crossguard's eyes widened as he chuckled a bit afterwards "Well this is awkward". He removed his helmet and crossed his arms, by then the victims were gone and the guys were still knocked out.

"How'd you know?" Gideon asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the opposite wall. "The loss of weight, the stutter...and how'd you know about a gang? If they were as good as you'd described it would've meant you've encountered them before"

Gideon laughed "Ah, i guess i gave it away...you are a Cop after all, and a dang avenger. It's no surprise"

"Ha! Well...wanna join?" Wade asked as he held out his hand and Gideon eagerly accepted it. "Sure as hell i do!" Gideon smirked as he placed his helmet back on and the two walked back to the cafe

* * *

"So how long have you had the armour for?" Wade asked

"Hmm...about a year or so, after that whole Red Skull ordeal" Gideon responded as he smiled at the wolf. "Well then, there's a new Winter Soldier that's out there. He's under the control of a Cult that seems to worship Hydra...but Nick says it's just a splinter of Hydra that remained...i'm not so sure though"

"Well...Nick knows about this stuff more, so i reckon that he's telling the truth. After all...he WAS one of them, emphasis on was". Gidoen sighed with his eyes closed and looked at Wade with a Smile "So...when do i come into all of this"

"Sooner than you think Gideon, we need all the help we can get. So, yeah, just follow me...we'll go into the city and report the the Chief to tell em ur good and that you're willing to help."

"Roger that, suppose we best get going...Hydra ain't the one to wait around" Gideon smirked as he put his helmet back on and Wade cracked a smile of his own as they leave the shop and go towards the car and onto the capital

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Listen, sorry i haven't updated in a while...i was busy with uni work and training with Asuma sensei is no joke...**_

 _ **Asuma: You say that now...but years later you'll thank me for it. But they probs won't know why I'M EVEN HERE, this ain't a Naruto fic...it's a Zootopia fic.**_

 _ **VIGNA: Yeah well...people who've visited my profile and read it will get it.**_

 _ **Nick: So when'll the next chapter come out?**_

 _ **Rocket: Meh...he's busy Nick you know that**_

 _ **Nick: Yeah...but...**_

 _ **Lylla: Guys don't fight**_

 _ **VIGNA: Heh...anyways, to answer Nick's question, it'll probably be a while. So yeah...pls leave a review**_


End file.
